


Hold My Girl

by andromedia5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd and his infinite amount of nicknames, Jaytemis Week, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Summary: Based on the song Hold My Girl by George Ezra
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hold My Girl

_My girl, we've got nothing to lose_

She was healing him. Slowly he had stopped reaching for cigarettes because they weren't in his jacket pocket anymore. His showers had stopped stinging because she was there, tracing his scars. Maybe she was a reason to stay in bed, get a few more hours sleep.

They could only have made each other better, how could things have gotten worse for either of them? But he hadn’t expected this. He had been so convinced he had imagined that feeling of going to sleep and wanting to wake up the next morning. That the version of him, that kid who had gotten excited when Dick called, who wanted to help, not blow things up until they couldn’t hurt anything ever again, was gone. This was what being reborn was supposed to be like and everything about his perception of the word was shifting. Green is Artemis’s eyes not the Lazarus, life isn’t cold and unyielding, uncaring of if you want it or not. Life is fire and lips so hot they burn and he can’t get enough. 

Life is her. 

Life is his again.

_-_

_Cold nights and Sunday Mornings_

Gotham was too cold. Maybe it was a side effect of the most murders per square foot in America; whole damn city made you feel like a corpse. He tried to get up as early as he could during winter, the second the sun rose. Something about their kitchen in the morning felt safer, more alive. Jason was making pancakes when he felt the pair of arms wrap around his middle.

“Morning, Princess”

Artemis groaned into the back of his neck. He twisted around to face her and she dropped her nose into the crook of his neck.

“It’s cold,”

“I noticed, sweetheart. S’why I put the oven on,”

“The oven is not an actual heater and ‘sweetheart’ is not my name,”

“That’s also not your sweatshirt,” He took a step back to look at her, flaming hair spilled out over her shoulders, draped over the sweatshirt she was wearing like a cape. She looked like summer, that thing from ninth grade English; juxtaposition. Jason took her hands in his, trying to squeeze warmth back into her fingers. “That’s mine,”

“Be grateful I haven’t taking the clothes off your back, Todd,”

“Thief,”

“Takes one to know one,” she teases and the house (safe house? pile of shit no one but Outlaws would have wanted? his favorite place?) isn’t so cold anymore.

-

_Crowded town, silent bed_

Jason knew the sounds of the city, his city. He had pointed them out to Bizzaro that very first night, the microcosm that was Gotham. They could hear it all. That was the thing that had felt most different when he had first come to live with Bruce, all those years ago; the quiet. The manor was quiet, aside from a few birds, branches at the windows, the occasional party or gala that was still going on when he had been sent to bed, a few of Bruce’s “sleepovers” who apparently hadn’t cared about being quiet (you could say what you wanted about Selina but at least she had the decency to only traumatize him as Catwoman). It was only now that he hated the quiet. 

Jason sighed and rolled over, throwing his arm to the other side of the absurdly large bed whose size only seemed to make its emptiness more obvious. His hand groped in the dark till he found his phone, fingers almost instinctively finding her contact. She picked up after the second ring.

“Good morning,”

“It’s the middle of the night,”

“It’s one in the morning, little one”

“Why’d I call you, again?”

“The same reason I cannot sleep,”

Jason snorted and rolled over to his side, phone still pressed to his ear. “Miss you too, Arty,”

“Do you have any idea when you’ll be back?”

“Not soon enough. It’s too quiet here, babe,”

“Quiet? Are you sure you’re with the correct family?”

“I’m not.” Somehow he could feel her smile on the other side of the phone. She was silent for a moment, “You still there?”

“I love you,”

“Moon and back, Princess,”

Jason woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows, his phone still clutched to his chest.

_-_

_Pick a place to rest your head_

He had tried a weighted blanket once, got one from Roy. If it was possible it made his anxiety worse. Trapped under the blanket that felt more like a net. He had kicked it off. This was better. Christ, this was so much better. Her head tucked under his chin, fingertips grazing at his shoulder as he tried to breathe correctly; 4, 7, 8. This was probably what that blanket was supposed to do, the weight of her against his chest keeping him grounded to their shitty old couch. One arm wrapped around her, the other hand in her hair cause it was her; Artemis who kept him grounded.

_-_

_Give me a minute to hold my girl_

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

“Nah, I’m,” Jason exhaled and squeezed her a little tighter as she pressed kisses to his collarbone. “I’m alright, Red. Just let me hold you for a minute?”

“Always,”


End file.
